The Imperial Ball
by OkamiSamurai
Summary: MT4 contest entry. The Emperor decides to throw a party, and the masters of the Jade Palace are invited what lies in store for a certain pair of masters? Read and find out


**The Imperial Ball**

The sun had set about two hours ago when the Emperors guests started to arrive.

Once word had reached the Imperial city of one of the greatest threats to China's security had been thwarted, the first thing the Emperor decided to do was hold a celebration in honor of the hero who risked all to stop it.

Actually the first thing the Emperor said was, "When were you all going to tell me that Tai Lung escaped!?"

But he still decided to throw the party.

Invitations were sent to Nobles, Dignitaries and of course the Kung Fu Masters.

When the invitation had finally got to the Jade palace, excitement ran rampant among the masters, except for two. Those two were Masters Tigress and Hiro.

Tigress wasn't excited because she wasn't the big party kind of person. First, she knew she would have to wear a dress, something she tried to avoid whenever possible. Second would be the dancing, It wasn't that she didn't know how to dance, she could actually dance very well, but she just won't dance with anyone. In fact if she can she'll avoid someone all night just to keep them from asking her to dance.

Hiro's reasons for dreading the party was more simple. Having spent most of his life on the road, he never attended parties of such sophistication. Sure he went to a few small town parties, the kind where music is played, laughs are shared and people cheer you on when you challenge someone to a drinking game. The kind of party he was used to back when he was still one of the commonfolk. A party like this would definitely make him feel out of place.

Tigress knew better than to fight the inevitable so she went with Viper to get a new dress, only after the snake master had threatened to spread a rather nasty rumor that Tigress was secretly a girly-girl.

Hiro on the other hand went to Master Shifu to find a way out of the mess he found himself in. He located his master in the Hall of Heros holding a just delivered package, and tried to ask him for a way to politely decline the invite. Once he had, Shifu looked horror stricken and explained to Hiro that declining an invitation from the Emperor himself would be one of the most dishonorable acts he could commit. He then handed the package to Hiro saying it was a gift from the Emperor.

And so Hiro walked among the many higher classed people in the outdoor ballroom, wearing white robes made from the finest silks in the land, the Emperor's gift, mingling and doing his best to not make a fool of himself. He was doing pretty good so far.

At one point he was talking with the Emperor's daughter who was more than pleased that he could attend. After some small talk and a quick story of one or two of Hiro's adventures before he came to the Jade Palace, the princess left to go mingle with the other guests.

Hiro was left standing there nodding to the people who greeted him, and just wishing for an opportunity to sneak out. His eyes scanned over possible escape points, he figured no one would mind. He said he'd show up, he never said he'd stay. He continued to search for a way out when his eyes landed on…

 _Her._

Never in his life, did Hiro ever see such a beautiful woman. A female tiger with eyes the color of a flaming sunset, the markings on her forehead complimented her natural beauty. Her dress seemed to be made of cherry blossom petals and did a great job showing womanly curves all the while leaving plenty to the imagination.

He slowly approached her, all thoughts of leaving now gone. All he wanted now was to meet this girl, to talk to her, to learn her name, to-

"Tigress?"

The master of the Tiger Style and unofficial leader of the Furious Five faced Hiro as he said her name.

Hiro was shocked to say the least, he never thought anyone would ever get Tigress in a dress, but there she was, and it made Hiro utterly breathless.

"Wow, you look… look…" Hiro tried to finish, but he knew that anything he could say would never do her justice, but he tried anyway.

"Girly?" Tigress sarcastically suggested.

"Beautiful." He breathed.

Tigress was shocked, no one had ever said that to her before.

"It's just the dress." She said, turning her face away, trying to downplay Hiro's compliment. She then felt fingers on her chin, turning her head so she faced Hiro again.

"No, it's you."

Now it was Tigress's turn to be breathless. Sure other men had flirted with her before, but that usually ended with Tigress getting blood on her knuckles. But she knew Hiro wouldn't lie to her, or try to play with her feelings, so it left her wondering…

 _Could this be how he really feels?_

Slow music started to play, and Hiro decided to take a chance. He offered his hand and asked...

"Tigress, may I have this dance?"

At first Tigress was going to say "no" but something in her mind told her to take his hand. Once she did she couldn't help but notice how well her hand fit in his. As he led her to the dance floor she expected to be nervous, but she was overcome by a feeling of warmth as he placed his other hand on her waist and her hand found its way to his shoulder.

As they both moved to the music their eyes were locked with one anothers. To them there was no party, there were no people, no music, no nothing.

Just them.

And this dance.

But like all good things, it couldn't last.

As the party ended and all the guests left for home, the Jade Palace masters were all talking about what they did at the party. Viper spent the night having a surreal conversation with a fellow ribbon dancer. Crane was unknowingly putting a few other Kung Fu masters to sleep with a story from his younger years. Monkey and Mantis spent the night trying to impress the girls in attendance… Monkey left carrying a flat Mantis with a handprint on his face.

Hiro and Tigress kept a distance from the group, both still smiling from the night they spent together.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight." Tigress said softly. And it was true, she never was able to have fun like this and was glad the Emperor sent out those invitations.

"I'm glad. I had fun too." Hiro silently prayed that another party would be planned soon, so he would have another opportunity to dance with Tigress again.

But why wait?

"Hey, i was wondering, if you're free in a couple of days, or the next time we have a day off from training… maybe you'd like to go out dancing again?"

He did it.

He asked Master Tigress out on a date!

He had expected anything from a simple _no_ to a broken jaw, but what he heard almost made his jaw fall off.

"I'd like that."

If the smile on Hiro's face could be measured, it would wrap around the world five times.

As they continued their way home , both Hiro and Tigress spent the trip in silence,anticipating the time when they got back on the dance floor.

Hand in hand.

And heart to heart.

 **A/N. OK hoped y'all enjoyed it, and now… you know what to do.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
